I'm Not Too Young to Feel This Way
by Swiftchanted
Summary: He didn't know that she was that beautiful up close, but he now knew what perfection looked like. No matter how many times he was told to forget her, he didn't. And with every word that escaped her lips, he was hooked even more. Charlie/OC
1. If You're At My Doorstep I'll Let You In

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. Shoot me. Go ahead, here's my head. I'M SORRY! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN IT'S 12:43 ON A MONDAY AFTERNOON AND YOU'RE WATCHING SPONGEBOB IN YOUR PAJAMAS. So, this little sucker crept its way into my mind late last night as I was watching Hannah Montana. And I thought, this is going on FanFiction. End of discussion. So, please don't kill me! I still love Starlie…but my mind has got to get these sorts of things out. And writing music (yes, friends, it has finally come to that point) doesn't satisfy my need for this! Enjoy. Expect a chapter of As the Thunder Rolls up sometime between today and Wednesday. And REVIEW. Your life will depend on it, I guarantee.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Looking in the mirror was always a sensitive topic for Emily Connor. For some reason the girl didn't like how she looked; her blonde hair always made her feel as though people thought she was shallow, and her brown eyes had a faraway gleam in them. So when the petite girl turned around to face the mirror and see how she looked, there was almost a hint of remorse in her turn; as though she was being forced to do it.<p>

Staring back at her was almost an unfamiliar face. Her blonde hair seemed longer as it had been curled fiercely, and it swept down to her chest. She was wearing a lime green tie neck sequined halter top and a pair of black skinny jeans. On her feet were a pair of black rocker boots. Her brown eyes were wide open, and she could see the faint traces of eye shadow and mascara and eye liner. She blindly raised her hand up and touched her cheek gently. Then she raised her hand and touched the mirror as the beautiful girl on the other side mimicked her every move.

She shook her blonde mane a bit, and turned away from the mirror. Shaking out her hands, she walked out of the room, and into the solemn hallway. A tall man of about twenty-five smiled as he grabbed Emily's shoulder and led her down the hallway. People came up to them and they began hurriedly doing their jobs-whether it was attaching the microphone, fixing hair or makeup, adjusting her outfit, or doing quick vocal exercises. Someone handed Emily a Monster can, and she quickly took a sip. Nothing like an energy drink to give a good adrenaline rush. She could feel the vibrations from the crowd backstage, and looked up at the stage floor. A sign said **DUCK HEAD, LOW CEILING** at the entrance, and Emily looked back at the man who gave her a thumbs up. She ducked her head and ran under the stage. She saw crew members running with her, handing her microphones, and she saw a tiny pink tape X and stood on it, crouching. The bass drum began to beat, and she tilted her neck from side to side. It was go time.

**. . . . . .**

"Come on guys, we're going to be late!" Stella Yamada groaned. She tapped her foot impatiently on the asphalt as the other four people clambered out of the car. Olivia White and Mo Banjaree smoothed out their dresses, and Charlie Delgado and Wen Gifford hopped out of the car and slammed the doors shut. Waves of people rushed by them, and Stella turned to face Charlie. "Charlie, please tell me the tickets are in your pocket."

Charlie pulled out five tickets and smiled. "They're all right here, Stell." Stella looked around worriedly and grabbed the tickets from out of Charlie's hand. She shoved them in her jacket pocket, and Charlie looked at her confusedly. "What the heck, Stella?"

"Do you realize how many people would kill for these tickets, Charlie? It's best if we just wait until we get up there to pull them out and wave them to the world." Stella rolled her eyes and began walking off. Everyone sighed-classic Stella acting right there-and followed after her.

All five of them held onto one another as Stella pushed her way through the crowd. "Excuse me people! HEY YOU, WATCH IT! Alright, move along people, pardon me COMING THROUGH!" she shouted, and the rest of the teenagers rolled their eyes. Stella wasn't very patient.

They finally reached the ticket stand, and Stella handed the officer the five tickets, as the rest of the band tried to catch their breath. The guard ripped off the stubs, and handed them to Stella. Pulling back the rope, he let them through. Stella skipped through giddily, and the rest of them followed.

Walking through the entrance, there were stands with glow sticks, autographed posters, CDs, DVDs, t-shirts, coffee mugs and all sorts of paraphernalia everywhere. Stella twirled around. "I can't believe we got in!"

Charlie just nodded, and Wen pulled out a twenty from his wallet. "I'm going to buy a t-shirt," he informed the band as he got in the line. Stella rolled her eyes, and Mo clutched her arm.

"I've been waiting to see her for almost a year! And now we're in." Mo sighed dreamily. Olivia followed in Wen's footsteps and hopped in line with him to purchase a t-shirt as well. Charlie tapped the two of them on the shoulder.

"Alright, fan girls. You guys gonna buy something or what?" he asked playfully, as he took a peek inside the arena. On the screens was a giant clock that was ticking down in sparkling green numbers. "We got ten minutes." Stella grabbed Mo and Charlie and pulled them in a near empty line for t-shirts, and the three began discussing what might happen during the concert. As they reached the front, the lady smiled warmly.

"What can I get you guys?"

"Three t-shirts-two adult smalls and one adult medium-three glow sticks, and one of those concert books." Stella said as she pulled out a twenty. The woman handed them their items, and she did a double glance at Stella.

"Aren't you guys Lemonade Mouth?" Stella smiled proudly; she loved it when people recognized them.

"Yes ma'am we are!" Mo and Charlie were slipping their t-shirts on over their clothes, and Stella rolled their eyes. "Sorry about them, they're a bit of idiots."

The lady smiled. "It's alright. Well, enjoy the show. I hear we're in for a treat tonight." Stella smiled warmly, and drug the two others along with her into the stadium. They walked in the stadium, and they looked around in awe. Wen and Olivia joined them, and they all exchanged looks.

"This is going to be epic," Stella whispered to Mo, and Mo just nodded, dumbfounded. The clock was now on five minutes, and more glitter was erupting from the lime green numbers. More people flooded into the arena, and Stella shook out of her trace. "Come on guys; let's go get in our seats." The five walked up to the second row, and just admired the stage for a moment.

More and more people began to crowd into their seats, and Stella sighed. The one thing she hated about concerts was the fact that people had to squeeze by you constantly. But she didn't care about that for this concert. The band was finally getting to see Emily Connor in concert. They had waited for three months for a notification that she was finally coming to Rhode Island, and the second that they had found out she was coming, Stella went online and bought five tickets.

The clock now said two minutes, and it seemed as though the lime green numbers were dissolving with glitter. Stella's heart was racing, and she was nervous that someone near her would hear her heart beat. Charlie looked over at her and smiled. "You excited?" Stella just nodded and took a deep breath. Beside her, Mo and Olivia were taking out their cameras. She spun around and saw hundreds of people with signs and t-shirts and glow sticks. This was obviously a big event.

Everyone began to count down as the clock hit a minute, and Stella smiled as the band began to chant. The vibrations of the clap stomp shook the arena, and the clocks began to erupt with glitter. "FIVE…FOUR…THREE…TWO…ONE!" everyone shouted, as the clocks exploded, and the first five rows got rained on with actual glitter. Stella laughed as Charlie began twirling around like a five year old.

The screens changed to animations of glitter raining down, and the first song began to start. Stella clapped her hands, as everyone screamed. A voice came out through the mega speakers, and everyone went nuts looking for the owner to the voice.

_Call you up when I know he's at home,__  
><em>_I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone__  
><em>_Why can't I tell if he's looking at me?__  
><em>_Should I give him a smile?__  
><em>_Should I get up and leave?__  
><em>_I know it's strange, I don't what I'm thinking__  
><em>_But is it wrong if I see him this weekend__  
><em>_I really hope I can get him alone__  
><em>_I just don't, don't want her to know_

Lime green smoke blew up everywhere as a girl began to rise up from the floor. The crowd went absolutely ballistic. Stella watched as Charlie's mouth dropped open, he clearly thought she was pretty. Stella watched as she began to completely rock out, and finally, Stella just threw her hands up and began to sing along. Wen laughed as he mimicked her, and Olivia and Mo were rocking out also.

_Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah__  
><em>_My best friend's brother is the one for me__  
><em>_Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah__  
><em>_A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3__  
><em>_I don't want to, but I want to,__  
><em>_Cause I just can't get you out of mind and__  
><em>_Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah__  
><em>_My best friend's brother is the one for me__  
><em>_BFB, BFB__  
><em>_My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother__  
><em>_  
><em>_I kinda think that I might be his type__  
><em>_Because if you're not around, he's not actin' too shy__  
><em>_Sometimes I feel like he might make a move__  
><em>_Is this all in my head?__  
><em>_I don't know what to do__  
><em>_I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking__  
><em>_But is it wrong if I see him this weekend__  
><em>_I really hope I can get him alone__  
><em>_I just don't, don't want her to know_

_Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah__  
><em>_My best friend's brother is the one for me__  
><em>_Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah__  
><em>_A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3__  
><em>_I don't want to, but I want to,__  
><em>_Cause I just can't get you out of mind and__  
><em>_Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah__  
><em>_My best friend's brother is the one for me__  
><em>_BFB, BFB__  
><em>_My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother__  
><em>_BFB, BFB__  
><em>_My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_

Emily knelt down at the very edge of the runway part of the stage, and looked directly at the band. She smiled at them, and her eyes locked on Charlie. Charlie's face went red as Stella and Wen howled with laughter.

_Cause he's such a dream__  
><em>_Yeah__  
><em>_And you know what I mean__  
><em>_If you weren't related_

More smoke and glitter rained down and this time fireworks went off and Mo yelled at Stella, "THIS IS AWESOME!" Stella just nodded as she shout-sang the lyrics. Charlie's face was still red as he watched the girl's every perfected move across the stage.

_Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah__  
><em>_My best friend's brother is the one for me__  
><em>_Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah__  
><em>_A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3__  
><em>_I don't want to, but I want to__  
><em>_Cause I just can't get you out of mind and__  
><em>_Yeah yeah Yeeeeaaah__  
><em>_My best friend's brother is the one for me__  
><em>_BFB, BFB__  
><em>_My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother__  
><em>_BFB, BFB__  
><em>_My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_

The song ended, and more fireworks went off as she punched her fist in the air. The crowd, including the band, just completely lost it and screamed at the top of their lungs. Emily laughed a little bit, and spoke into the microphone.

"Hello Rhode Island!" The crowd, of course, ate this up and screamed some more. Stella glanced over at Charlie, who had his eyes fixated on the blonde. "How are y'all doing tonight, are you guys ready to have some fun?" The arena responded with more shouts.

"Well, before we get started, there's a song I want to cover just kind of last minute. And it's dedicated to a certain group in the second row," she winked, as Stella looked at Mo, alarmed.

"We're a group in the second row!" she shrieked, and she turned to her other side and told Olivia. The three girls took deep breaths, as a piano beat began. The five teenagers all looked at each other with humongous smiles on their faces.

"Please welcome my friend who's gonna help me out with this song!" Emily said, turning her hands to a side of the stage where a teenage guy walked out with a microphone. Olivia watched as Charlie's jaw tightened and his fists clenched and unclenched as the two hugged. Olivia patted his shoulder.

"Calm down, Charlie."

_Trying hard to fight these tears__  
><em>_I'm crazy worried__  
><em>_Messing with my head this fear__  
><em>_I'm so sorry__  
><em>_You know you gotta get it out__  
><em>_I can't take it__  
><em>_That's what being friends is about_

Stella was going absolutely crazy. Emily was singing their song! Mo and Olivia were already rocking out, and Charlie was trying to loosen up, but couldn't do it because of the guy that was sharing the stage with her.

_I, I want to cry__  
><em>_I can't deny__  
><em>_Tonight I wanna up and hide__  
><em>_And get inside__  
><em>_It isn't right__  
><em>_I gotta live in my life__  
><em>_I know I, I know I__  
><em>_I know I gotta do it__  
><em>_I know I, I know I__  
><em>_I know I gotta do it_

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor__  
><em>_Determinate, determinate__  
><em>_Push until you can't and then demand more__  
><em>_Determinate, determinate__  
><em>_You and me together, we can make it better__  
><em>_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor__  
><em>_Determinate, determinate_

_Hate to feel this way__  
><em>_And waste a day__  
><em>_I gotta get myself on stage__  
><em>_I shouldn't wait or be afraid__  
><em>_The chips will fall where they may__  
><em>_I know I, I know I__  
><em>_I know I gotta do it__  
><em>_I know I, I know I__  
><em>_I know I gotta do it_

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor__  
><em>_Determinate, determinate__  
><em>_Push until you can't and then demand more__  
><em>_Determinate, determinate__  
><em>_You and me together, we can make it better__  
><em>_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor__  
><em>_Determinate, determinate_

The crowd was all jumping and the band of Lemonade Mouth was just rocking out plain and serious. Emily threw her hands up, and clapped to the beat as the guy grabbed a mic and slid off down the runway.

_It's Wen and I'm heaven-sent__  
><em>_Use it like a veteran_

Wen's mouth dropped and said, "HE USED MY NAME, OH MY GOD!" Stella patted his shoulder as they continued to jump and sing their lyrics.

_Renegade, lemonade, use it in my medicine__  
><em>_Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than__  
><em>_Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them__  
><em>_People need a breather cause they're feeling that adrenaline__  
><em>_Stop! Now hurry up and let us in. Knock!__  
><em>_Cause we're coming to your house (and)__  
><em>_people keep on smiling with the lemons in their mouths__  
><em>_I'm the real deal, you know how I feel__  
><em>_Why they in it for the meal I'm just in it for the thrill__  
><em>_Get down now I ain't playin' around put your feet up from the ground__  
><em>_And just make that sound right_

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor__  
><em>_Determinate, determinate__  
><em>_Push until you can't and then demand more__  
><em>_Determinate, determinate__  
><em>_You and me together, we can make it better__  
><em>_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor__  
><em>_Determinate, determinate_

_Come on and, come on and__  
><em>_Come on and get it going__  
><em>_Come on and, come on and__  
><em>_Come on and get it going__  
><em>_On the dance floor__  
><em>_On the dance floor__  
><em>_Dance floor__  
><em>_Determinate_

Emily pointed to the band and winked. Stella watched as Charlie smiled and waved. The blonde waved back, and did the little 'call me' symbol. Charlie looked as though he was about to pass out. She chuckled, as a stage hand brought out a guitar.

"This is a song I wrote a few days ago, and you guys are going to be the first to hear it, so tell me what you think, okay?" she smiled, as she began to play.

_Every time you say something  
>It's like you're talking to hear yourself<br>No one wants to listen to what you have to say  
>But when you turned the corner<br>And you smiled at me  
>It's like I finally learned how to breathe<br>You're the light that lit up my whole world_

_And the only thing holding me back  
>Is the fact we're miles apart<em>

_So tell me that you love me  
>Tell me that you want me<br>Tell me that you want me in your arms every single day  
>Tell me that you love to hear my voice<br>Above all this painful noise  
>Tell me what I've wanted to hear ever since that day<br>You walked up to my heart's doorstep_

Everyone was waving their glow sticks from side to side, and Stella nudged Charlie. "Wonder who this is about?"

"I don't know, but whoever it is, he's a lucky guy!"

_I've been told to sit down,  
>To hold back,<br>To quit coming on so strong  
>But can I help that I feel the way that I do?<br>__And you're an addiction  
>In my system<br>Just running through my veins  
>And it's hard to get you out of my head<em>

_They can try to stop me  
>But I'm going full speed ahead<br>(Just be there to catch me)_

_So tell me that you love me  
>Tell me that you want me<br>Tell me that you want me in your arms every single day  
>Tell me that you love to hear my voice<br>Above all this painful noise  
>Tell me what I've wanted to hear ever since that day<br>You walked up to my heart's doorstep_

_And they can say what they want  
>Feel what they want<br>But my heart's directing me this time  
>And the only direction I'm going in<br>Is the one where you're at_

_So tell me that you love me  
>Tell me that you want me<br>Tell me that you want me in your arms every single day  
>Tell me that you love to hear my voice<br>Above all this painful noise  
>Tell me what I've wanted to hear ever since that day<br>You walked up to my heart's doorstep_

Emily smiled as the crowd cheered, and she blew a kiss directly at Charlie. Stella laughed as Charlie fell back in his seat, completely starstruck.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you semi-liked it! It's a boredom killer, and I'll continue it if you guys like it! If not, you can just consider it a one shot, or I'll wait until I have writer's block to continue writing some of this! I don't own Best Friend's Brother or Determinate, but I DO own Doorstep! Don't steal it! (And for those of you who are wondering…it's about Blake Michael. Sigh.) Remember, be heard, be strong, and be proud! Love, Emzy.<strong>_  
><em>


	2. Our Little Secret

**So I got some pretty good feedback last chapter, and I thought what the heck...why not just continue it. This is a lame chapter. I know. But hopefully it's fluffier than the pillow on your bed. If it is…then my work is done for this chapter. By the way…BLAKE TWEETED ME! I had a heart attack in the middle of Target and I called my friend Macie who doubts our romance (with shaking fingers) and yelled, "WHAT NOW?" and then I skipped down the store with my jelly feeling legs. Anyway, it said much love…hah, you have no idea Blake! :) So enjoy this chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Stella waved her hand in front of Charlie's face. "CHARLIE! ARE YOU AWAKE?" she shouted. The bass drum was still beating loud, and Emily had disappeared momentarily for a costume change. Like always, the crowd was still going crazy. There was a faint chant of Emily in the back, and Wen started snapping his fingers in front of Charlie. Charlie shook his mane, and stood up.<p>

Stella breathed a sigh of relief as she returned back to her seat. "I'm starting to regret buying these meet and greet passes." Charlie looked at Stella in awe and pushed past Olivia and Wen to just hit Stella in the arm.

"WE HAVE MEET AND GREET PASSES?" he yelled, and Stella just nodded as Wen waved five lime green and silver backstage passes with pink bands in the air. Charlie grabbed one and toyed with it in his hand. "Oh my god, Stella why didn't you tell me? Does my hair look okay?"

Stella rolled her eyes. "Charlie. We're not even through the first six songs yet. Breathe. And yes, your hair looks fine." Charlie nodded in relief and traipsed past Olivia and Wen back to his seat.

The backup dancers began to bust out in a routine, and the drummer tapped his sticks together as a different song began to play. Emily's voice blared out through the speakers but no one could find the blonde teenager as fog began to creep on the stage.

"LET ME HEAR YOU SING ALONG!" Emily's voice cried, and suddenly a shadow appeared behind a screen from the lowering cage. The shadow began to dance, and the crowd erupted in cheers.

_Everybody's looking for love, Oh.__  
><em>_Ain't that the reason you're at this club, Oh.__  
><em>_You ain't gonna find it dancing with her, No.__  
><em>_I got a better solution for you boy, Oh._

_Just leave with me now, Say the word and we'll go.__  
><em>_I'll be your teacher; I'll show you the ropes.__  
><em>_You'll see a side of love you've never known.__  
><em>_I can see it going down, going down._

The screen disappeared as Emily waved to her fans. She was now wearing a rhinestone studded biker vest, with a hot pink spaghetti strap dress on. She was still wearing her rocker boots, which made her look even more badass. Her bangs were pulled back in a bump-it like style, and her hair was still curled. Charlie's mouth just dropped as Stella elbowed him.

"Does Charlie like this biker chick?" But Charlie didn't seem to hear her; he was too focused on the beautiful blonde that was taking over the stage.

_In my head, I see you all over me.__  
><em>_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.__  
><em>_In my head, you'll be screaming ohhhh__  
><em>_In my head, it's going down.__  
><em>_In my head, it's going down.__  
><em>_In my head, Yeah, in my head, Oh yeah._

_Some girls know all the right things to say (Ay ay)__  
><em>_When it comes down to it, it's all just game.__  
><em>_Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah.__  
><em>_Get down to business and skip foreplay. Yeah.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Just leave with me now, Say the word and we'll go.__  
><em>_I'll be your teacher; I'll show you the ropes.__  
><em>_You'll see a side of love you've never known.__  
><em>_I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me.__  
><em>_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.__  
><em>_In my head, You'll be screaming ohhhh__  
><em>_In my head, it's going down.__  
><em>_In my head, it's going down.__  
><em>_In my head._

_Break it down.__  
><em>_Ay-oh-oh Come on. Ay-oh ooh Ay-oh.__  
><em>_You singing to me baby in my head right now.__  
><em>_Ay-oh. Ay-oh ooh. Come on.__  
><em>_He'll be screaming out when it all goes down._

Emily knelt down at the front of the runway, and began to touch the crowd's hands. Stella laughed and pushed Charlie forward so he could get a shot at being able to see her. He shoved his way up, and Emily looked down on him. Her extremely made-up face smiled down on him, and he felt his heart slowly melt as her tiny French-manicured hand grabbed his hot one. Stella began catcalling and Wen whistled, and Charlie just blushed. 

_Just leave with me now, Say the word and we'll go. (We can go.)__  
><em>_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.__  
><em>_You'll see a side of love you've never known.__  
><em>_I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me.__  
><em>_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.__  
><em>_In my head, You'll be screaming ohhhh.__  
><em>_In my head, it's going down.__  
><em>_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me.__  
><em>_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.__  
><em>_In my head, You'll be screaming ohhhh.__  
><em>_In my head, it's going down.__  
><em>_In my head, it's going down.__  
><em>_In my head._

**. . . . . .**

"That was the best concert ever!" Stella sighed. Emily's concert had been full of exhilarating performances, a lot of fireworks and glitter, and not to mention she flew over the crowd at one point. The five teenagers were now walking backstage, admiring all of the paraphernalia that was neatly scattered about. What an oxymoron, Stella thought.

A burly security officer stood in front of the door to where Emily was doing meet and greets. "Passes, please." The guard huffed out as Stella waved their passes. The man nodded, and opened the door, and as Stella walked in, she heard more people coming down the hallway.

A group of teenage girls were sitting with Emily at the moment, taking pictures and making small talk. The girls stood up as Emily hugged them, and then walked out the door.

The band of teenagers stood frozen. Mo whispered, "Somebody go."

"Why don't you go?"

"No, let Wen go."

"I'LL GO!" Stella hissed. She bounded up to Emily, who was wearing a baggy grey tank top with a black camisole on under it. She was wearing a pair of denim jeans, and she had on a pair of black Converse on her feet. On her head was a beanie, and her hair was straightened stick straight. She smiled at the band and waved.

"So…Lemonade Mouth came to my concert." Emily noted as the rest of the band finally gained up the courage to approach her. Mo and Olivia nodded excitedly. She grinned, and laid a feather light hand on Stella's shoulder. Stella was shocked; she didn't even notice Emily touch her. "I can't believe it…you guys don't know how much of an inspiration you are to me."

Stella laid a hand over her heart mockingly. "Thank you. Thank you." Emily let out a little laugh, and looked at the five.

"So…don't tell me, I'm gonna guess." Emily closed her eyes, and opened them again. She pointed at Olivia. "You're Olivia, lead singer; you must be Mo, bass; Wen, keyboard; you're Stella, lead guitarist and revolutionist, and you…" Emily said, as she spun around to face Charlie. "You must be Charlie. Drummer…and can I say that you're even hotter in person?" She smiled as Stella, Mo, and Olivia exchanged glances. This girl was more straightforward than Stella.

Charlie just blushed. Emily slapped her hands against the sides of her thighs. "So how about a few pictures?" The gang nodded as they all walked up to the small backdrop that was sitting in a corner of the room.

The photographer and Stella had a very animated discussion on the picture packages, and finally they all settled on one. It contained ten poses, and Stella thought it wasn't that bad of a deal for fifty bucks when you get three sheets in different sizes of each pose. The first five poses were individual poses, and then they did two group poses. Then Emily took a picture with the girls and then the boys. There was one pose left, and the band was discussing on what to do.

"We could do a human pyramid…" Stella trailed off. Emily looked at her as though she was crazy. Stella shook her head no. "Well what are we going to do?" Mo's eyes lit up and she whispered something in Stella's ear. Stella giggled, and looked at Emily.

"Okay…you stand here…and Charlie boy over here…and your hands go like this…" Emily's face was bright red as they positioned her to where Charlie's hands were around her waist, and her arms around his neck. Olivia, Stella, Wen, and Mo all got behind them and posed, as the photographer pressed the button.

As the photographer went to go print out the pictures, Emily walked over to a small table and began signing pictures. Stella, Mo, and Olivia pulled out their phones and cameras and took pictures with her, and Charlie was nervously toying his phone. Emily smiled at him.

"If you wanna take a picture with me, I won't say no." she said, handing him his signed picture. He just nodded, and held out his phone. They smiled for a picture, and then in a second one, Emily surprised him by kissing his cheek. Wen whistled under his breath, and Charlie blushed.

Stella looked at Mo. She strode up to Emily. "Would you…um…mind singing a song with us? We want to put it on YouTube." Emily's face lit up.

"On two conditions…number one, you send me a copy of the video, and two, you all give me your numbers so we can stay in touch." Stella grinned and shook Emily's outstretched hand. Emily grabbed a walkie talkie off the table and spoke into it. "Can you bring down a couple guitars? No it doesn't matter…alright thanks!"

As they waited, the band exchanged numbers with Emily. A few moments later, a stagehand brought in some guitars, and Stella caught a glimpse of waiting fans. Emily smiled and motioned for some of them to come in. The fans were jumping up and down giddily.

"So what song are we singing, guys?" Emily asked curiously, as she grabbed her own Swarovski crystallized acoustic guitar. Stella grabbed the other acoustic, and Olivia drummed on her thighs for a minute.

Wen spoke up. "How about a little Rolling in the Deep? Olivia and Emily can take the lead vocals, and we can just go from there." Emily nodded, and she turned to Olivia.

"Do you want to start, or do you want me to?" Olivia pointed at Emily, and Emily smiled brightly at her. She pulled a guitar pick out of her pocket, and began to test strum. A security guard had Stella's video camera, and as soon as he started filming, Stella waved.

"Hello Lemonade Mouth fans! We're here at the Emily Connor concert, and she's going to sing Rolling in the Deep with us! Emily…"

Emily smiled and waved. "Aloha fans! We haven't rehearsed this, and after a concert and almost being forced to be a part of a human pyramid," she shot a glance at Stella who pointed at herself. "This might sound a little rough. But bear with us. And enjoy!" Emily and Stella began to strum.

_There's a fire starting in my heart__  
><em>_Reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark__  
><em>_Finally I can see you crystal clear__  
><em>_Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare__  
><em>_See how I'll leave with every piece of you__  
><em>_Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

_There's a fire starting in my heart__  
><em>_Reaching a fever pitch__  
><em>_And it's bringing me out the dark_

_The scars of your love remind me of us__  
><em>_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all__  
><em>_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless__  
><em>_I can't help feeling__  
><em>_We could have had it all__  
><em>_Rolling in the deep__  
><em>_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)__  
><em>_You had my heart inside of your hand__  
><em>_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)__  
><em>_And you played it to the beat__  
><em>_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

Olivia picked up singing, and Mo began doing background vocals as Charlie and Wen began to beatbox.

_Baby, I have no story to be told__  
><em>_But I've heard one of you__  
><em>_And I'm gonna make your head burn__  
><em>_Think of me in the depths of your despair__  
><em>_Making a home down there__  
><em>_As mine sure won't be shared_

_The scars of your love remind me of us__  
><em>_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all__  
><em>_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless__  
><em>_I can't help feeling__  
><em>_We could have had it all__  
><em>_Rolling in the deep__  
><em>_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)__  
><em>_You had my heart inside of your hand__  
><em>_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)__  
><em>_And you played it to the beat__  
><em>_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)__  
><em>_We could have had it all__  
><em>_Rolling in the deep__  
><em>_You had my heart inside of your hand__  
><em>_But you played it with a beating_

Emily and Olivia began to duet, and Stella and Mo joined in, as Charlie and Wen began to drum on the table and continue beat boxing. 

_Throw your soul through every open door__  
><em>_Count your blessings to find what you look for__  
><em>_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold__  
><em>_You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)__  
><em>_We could have had it all__  
><em>_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)__  
><em>_We could have had it all__  
><em>_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)__  
><em>_It all, it all, it all__  
><em>_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_We could have had it all__  
><em>_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)__  
><em>_Rolling in the deep__  
><em>_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)__  
><em>_You had my heart inside of your hand__  
><em>_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)__  
><em>_And you played it to the beat__  
><em>_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_You could have had it all__  
><em>_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)__  
><em>_Rolling in the deep__  
><em>_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)__  
><em>_You had my heart inside of your hand__  
><em>_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_But you played it__  
><em>_You played it__  
><em>_You played it__  
><em>_You played it to the beat._

Emily reached over and hugged Stella, Mo, and Olivia as the fans in the background clapped and whistled. The six teenagers all waved at the camera as the security guard closed the camera. Emily stood up and placed the guitars on a stand.

"It was really nice meeting you guys." Emily said as she walked over to the photo backdrop. She hugged the entire band tightly before she began doing more photo ops and waved as they walked out the door. She then turned to a little blonde seven year old girl. She smiled up at Emily.

"Do you and Charlie go out?" Emily chuckled as she put her arm around the little girl.

"No sweetie, we don't."

"Would you be his girlfriend if he asked you?" the little girl asked as she looked up at Emily. Emily looked down at her.

"Yes, I probably would." She muttered just so the little girl could hear. After that she put a finger over her lips as though she was saying 'shh'. "But that'll be our little secret okay?"

The little girl nodded as she smiled for the photo op. Emily's heart began racing. She just told a six year old girl that she had a crush on Charlie Delgado, drummer of Lemonade Mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Deep chapter, huh guys. Nah, not really. It was cute though; don't you love Stella and Mo's attempts to get Emily and Charlie together? How precious! And the little six year old girl, how cute. Do you think the little girl will keep Emily's secret? Let me know! Remember, be heard, be strong, be proud! Love, Emzy.<strong>


End file.
